


Leaving my mark

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky's A Flirt, F/M, Jealous sex, Jealousy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, The reader is too nice to realize Bucky's actually flirting, doesn't care that the reader is taken, sam is jealous of his girlfriend and Bucky, two month long mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6553678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>@marvelandotherfandomimagine request: Could you do a Sam Wilson smut where the reader was sent away on a two month mission with Bucky and Sam is jealous of how close Bucky and you have gotten and smutty goodness happens? I love your blog so much and you're one of the people who made me start my own imagines blog!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving my mark

*Two months ago*

"I still don't like that you're going do be gone for two months babe. Weren't there any other agents that would've taken the mission?" Sam asked as we got ready for bed. He has been complaining all day today about the mission. He was upset that I was going be gone for two months in Russia with Bucky. It's not that he didn't want me to go, he just didn't like that I was going alone with Bucky.

"Yes there were other agents but they didn't want to volunteer. It's only two months babe, time will fly by." I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Besides I heard sex after being gone from your lover is pretty hot. Don't you want to test that theory?" I got on my tippy toes and pressed a kiss on his lips. Sam wrapped his arms around my waist and he guided us to the bed.

"I'm going to give you one hell of a send off" Sam teased before we sinned the rest of the night.

*present sam's pov*

"Hey Sam why the long face" Steve's voice rang in my ear breaking my concentration from y/n and Bucky.

"Nothing's wrong I just wanted to sit alone right now" I grumble as my eyes landed on y/n and Bucky again. Ever since they came from their mission two weeks ago they haven't been apart from each other. It's like within the two months that they have been away Bucky has taken over my role as y/n boyfriend. Whenever she wasn't hanging out with him she was talking with him on the phone. I have hit my breaking point tonight at Tony's party. Throughout the entire party Bucky has been has been openly flirting with y/n. Of course because y/n is too nice for her own good hasn't realized he was actually flirting. But I did and if he touches her hand one more time I will break it.

"Don't worry, Bucky's just playing. He's always been a flirt back in the day. He doesn't mean any trouble" Steve tried to defend Bucky's actions.

"He does when he knows the girl is take-" I looked over at y/n and Bucky and watch as Bucky placed a kiss on y/n hand. "Oh hell no" I chugged the rest of the liquor in my glass and stormed over to them.

"Hey Sam where have you been?" Y/n asked as I sent a death glare at Bucky.

"I was by the bar I didn't want to interrupt your little conversation with Bucky over here" Bucky looked up at me before looking at y/n

"you wouldn't of interrupted babe" I felt her kiss my cheek "if you want we can go home? I know how after an extended amount of time you get irritable at parties." There's my y/n always remembering the little things about me.

"What that party is still going strong? Sam you can go home if you want. I can make sure y/n gets home safe?" I was about to lose my shit when y/n spoke up.

"Sorry Bucky but Sam and I are a pair, if he leaves I'll be right behind him. Right babe?" Y/n looked up at me with her million dollar smile.

"Right. Let's go home" I responded as I kissed her lips as we proceeded to say goodbye to everyone at the party.

*y/n pov*

We arrived at our apartment a half hour later and Sam hasn't said one word to me. Clearly he was mad but why. I placed my bag on the couch before I rested my hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Sam are you ok, you haven't said one word the whole ride back. Did I do something wrong?" Sam turned around and crashed his lips onto mine. There was so much force in the kiss I was taken aback a bit.

"You're mine not his." Sam respond before attaching his lips onto mine again. "Watching Bucky openly flirt with you drove me crazy. And you being too nice didn't realize it" Sam lifted me up by my thighs and I wrapped them around his waist. "I'm going to remind you who you're with seeing as you've been spending more time with him" Sam started walking towards our bedroom. "I'm going to leave so many marks to remind Bucky that you are a taken woman" I felt my back hit the bedroom door as he pressed himself against me.

"Sam I'm yours and only yours" I finally spoke up as he managed to open the door. Tossing me on the bed Sam didn't waste a second and started removing his clothes. I did the same as slipped off my short dress leaving me in my black lace bra and matching panties. I looked up a watched as Sam had a firm grip on his penis, I couldn't help but clenched my thighs together.

"You like what you see baby girl?" I nodded my head yes as I made my way to the edge of the bed. "What do you want to do baby girl?"

"I want you in my mouth. Can please put it in my mouth?"

"Since you asked nicely yes baby girl you can" I was quick to take him in my mouth. I love going down on him, I love having the power of bringing him pleasure with my mouth. I started out slow, sucking on his tip before taking him out of my mouth. Running my tongue under his cock until I reached his balls, suck on then a bit before taking him back in my mouth.

"That's it baby girl, you're doing a great job. Fuck just like that" Sam moved some of my hair that was blocking his view of me sucking on him. I deep throated him and pumped whatever I couldn't fit in my mouth. "Shit, yeah oh you're sucking me so good baby girl. You're such a good girl" this fueled my desire to make him cum sooner. I started bobbing my head faster as I felt Sam's hands on my head, thrusting himself in my mouth. "Fuck ! ! !" Sam stopped my action as his cum started to slide down my throat. "That's it baby girl swallow" that's what I did, I made sure I swallowed everything he gave me. After I knew there was nothing left I pulled him out of my mouth and wiped my mouth. "Fuck y/n you're going to be the death of me. Go to the other end and get on all fours". Turning around I wiggled my ass before reaching the other end of the bed. The bed sank a bit as Sam climbed up, his hands landed on my waist as he slid down my panties off. Both of his hands were on my ass, messaging it before spreading my legs open and diving into my pussy.

"Sam" I whispered as his tongue was deep inside me. "Fuck, oooo shit yeah" closing my eyes I enjoyed Sam's tongue doing wonders on me. After a while I was puddly in his hands as my moans grew louder. "Sam can I cum, please let me cum."

"Do it baby girl cum" Sam whispered in my ear causing me to shiver before cumming all over his mouth.

"SAM ! ! ! ! Fuck ahhhhhh" I started shaking uncontrollably as he continued to lick up all of my juices.

"So fucking sweet, are you ready for me baby girl" Sam asked while teasing me with the tip of his cock.

"Yes I am, mmmmm I'm ready for you. Give it to me Sam" I shut my eyes once again as I felt Sam push himself inside. "Fuuuuuck Sam please move" I begged as he slowly started to move.

"Fuck, baby girl you feel so good around me" Sam slowly began to pick up his pace as I felt his hand undo my bra. The bra slid down my arms and I threw it off the bed. With one hand on my waist and the other on the bed Sam started to bit my shoulder as he gave me everything he's got.

"Sam ! ! ! " I screamed at the top of my lungs as my orgasm was fast approaching.

"I know baby girl, fuck. Cum for me shiiiiiiit cum for me now" Sam commanded as I came again. His thrust became sloppier by the second until he spilled himself inside me. "Mmmmmmm fuck so gooood" Sam began to suck on my shoulder blade as he started to slow down until he finally pulled out. I collapse on the bed as Sam rolled over so he was next to me. Scooting over I curled up next to as as we caught our breaths.

"I love you Sam" I spoke up as I was running my hands up and down his chest.

"I love you too y/n and sorry if I was rude, I just couldn't stand Bucky openly flirting with you. You're such a nice girl I didn't him to think he could take you away from me" I felt his lips on my cheek.

"That'll never happen Sam, I'm sorry I've spent so much time with Bucky. He was having a hard time while we were on the mission and I thought he needed a friend. I love you and no one is going to take your place, no one" I turned my head and captured his lips.

"I love you too baby girl and no one will take your place as well"

*next day*

I knocked on Steve's door to remind him we had a meeting to go to when I spotted Bucky in the room as well.

"Steve the meeting is going to start in ten minutes, you better start heading out" I noticed both men staring at my neck.

"thanks y/n, umm can I ask you something?" Steve asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah?"

"What happened to your neck?" I instantly touched the location where Sam left his mark.

"Sam and I had a wild night, I guess I forgot to cover it up" I smiled remembering what happened.

"Well I like it, it reminds people that you are a taken woman" Sam's voice echoed in the room. Sam's eyes landed on Bucky who was staring at me.

"Hahaha alright I'll see you guys the meeting, let's go I don't want to be stuck sitting next to Pietro. He's annoying" I grabbed Sam's hand and started to exited Steve's office.

"You need to stop flirting with taken woman Bucky" was the last thing I heard before shutting Steve's door.


End file.
